


Always

by jaradel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am sorry, John. You were right, you know."</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> was right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. She wasn't supposed to be like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote and included in the Christmas cards I sent to my Sherlock fandom friends. Beta'ed by my bestie, [GreyHattedGal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHattedGal/pseuds/GreyHattedGal). Thank you dear!
> 
> Also: this was 221 words in Microsoft Word. I don't know why AO3's counter says 220. And I'm too tired to worry about it. ;)

"You know, the last time we spent Christmas with your parents it didn't go so well."

"True. But I don't think we have any master blackmailers or covert assassins on the guest list this year."

"Low blow, Sherlock."

"Ah. Bit not good."

"Decidedly."

"Hmmm."

"It's fine. Just... still a sore subject. Not your fault."

"I am sorry, John. You were right, you know."

" _I_ was right?"

"Yes. She wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Then why did you say it? That _I_ chose her?"

"It was what she needed to hear. We know the real reason now; we know that _she_ chose _you_ , and we know why. But I needed to make sure that she didn't know that I had worked that out."

"Once again, you kept me in the dark. Charming."

"There was no time to tell you. Everything was moving too fast, and I wasn't operating at peak condition."

"The fact that you were conscious at all was a bloody miracle."

"I had to be. I had to protect you."

"Sherlock..."

"I’ve told you before, John. It's always you. You keep me right. And, as it happens, you also keep me alive."

"I didn't, though, did I? You flat-lined."

"I'm here now, because of you. And I always will be. For you, John, I will always come back."


End file.
